


Wedding Day

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch is finally marrying Effie but he has a question first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch put on his suit and Peeta was fussing with the tie. “Let me straighten it. Effie’s going to be mad enough that I couldn’t do anything with your hair.

“My hair is clean and brushed.” Haymitch said indignantly

“It still looks a mess. Your wedding is today and Effie..

“Effie is lucky there is a wedding. I wanted to go to the Hall of Justice and sign papers. She’s the one that insisted on the ceremony, the gown. She’s wearing a white gown. It’s ridiculous.”

“She’s a bride.”

“Peeta, she’s almost forty and not an innocent little dove.”

Peeta shook his head disapprovingly. “Don’t talk like that. Be a gentleman, at least for today.”

“Peeta, we’ve lived together for years. The only reason I agreed to this is because she got upset that some little girl called her Mrs. Abernathy.

Peeta raised his eyebrow. “Don’t ask. I don’t fully understand it. She went shopping and when she came home, she was breaking up with me. . I couldn’t..I wouldn’t let her go so when she told me I had a fear of commitment.

“You do have a fear of committment.”

“Shut up Peeta. He snapped. “She actually said, she was upset because I didn’t want to make her mine. As if she hadn’t been mine for years….for over a decade. 

“How long were you an item?” Peeta asked.

“Now, who’s being indiscreet? The 68th Games I decided I wanted her but we didn’t…connect until the 70th.

“That is a long time.” Peeta said.

Haymitch nodded. “I have to go see Effie.”

“It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Peeta called after him.

“I don’t care. I need to see her. He stormed out of his house and ran next door to Katniss and Peeta’s.

Katniss stopped him before he reached the staircase. “No, no. Absolutely not. You can’t see her.

“Get out of my way Sweetheart.”

“This is Effie’s big day and I won’t have you ruin it.”

Haymitch glared at her pulled off the tie Peeta spent all morning on, tossed it in the trash and yelled upstairs.

“Effie….Peeta ruined my tie.”

He heard the door open and she yelled down. “Haymitch, its bad luck to see me.”

“Effie, I need your help. I know you have a spare tie up there, probably a suit, shoes, anything I might possibly destroy.”

Effie laughed. “I’ll send Katniss down with anything you need.”

“Effie!!! I’m coming up.

“No.”

Haymitch was getting angry. “Don’t tell me no. You’re my wife. If you want to play hide and seek we can do that tonight. I am coming up and I’ll kick the door in if I have to.

Effie stood at the top of the stairs, her veil completely covering her face. “Are you going to cancel?”

Haymitch was confused. “Cancel what?”

“The wedding.”

“Sure Effie, it was part of my big plan to humiliate you in front of the whole district.

Effie started to sniffle and Katniss hit him in the head. He couldn’t believe either one of these crazy women were taking him seriously. He ran up the stairs and grabbed her just before she slammed the bedroom door. He lifted her veil to see her eyes.

“Princess, I would never do that to you. I just wanted to talk before…..showtime.”

Katniss called up. “Effie I can shoot him in the arm if you want. Just let me know, he’ll be conscious for the wedding but in a great deal of pain.

Haymitch smiled. “Katniss is mean. She’ll do it and I’ll bleed on your gown.”

Effie pursed her lips. “That charming smile isn’t going to work.

“It always has before.”

“Are we still getting married today? Effie asked.

“Yes. I promise.” 

She yelled down. “Katniss it’s fine. I’ll talk to him.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“When did you fall in love with me?” Haymitch asked.

“Excuse me.”

“When did you fall in love with me? 

“When I was sitting at home watching the Quarter Quell.”

Haymitch shook his head. “I’m not talking about a crush. I’m talking about the real thing.” 

“I was attracted to you the first time we met, despite your condition.

“Of course you were. I’m gorgeous, but that’s not what I mean. I don’t want to hear our first kiss, the first time we slept together. I want to know when you knew you were in full blown, head over heels, can’t live without in love with me.

Effie sighed. “The Reaping of the Quarter Quell. When I pulled your name out of the bowl, I felt like I was stabbed in the chest. When Peeta volunteered I felt so bad for him but I was so…..relieved. When did you know you loved me?

“That’s not important.”

“No fair. I told you and if you don’t answer me I’ll ask in front of everyone at the reception.

“You’re a cruel woman. Katniss will kill me. You’ll be a widow before you’re a bride. 

“Come on. Just between us.” Effie said sweetly. 

Haymitch frowned. “The Quarter Quell when you said we were a team. I realized as stupid as it sounded, you and I had been a team for a long time. A mostly losing team but a team. I wish I could have gotten you out of the Capitol before…

“Haymitch, we agreed not to talk about that anymore. I only think about that when I have a bad dream…and I haven’t had one in….forever.”

“Effie, just because you don’t wake up screaming doesn’t mean you don’t have nightmares. You start to twitch in bed.

“Yes, but then you part your arms around me and I have better dreams. I just wish I could work the same magic on you.

“Trust me Princess, you’re a miracle worker. I’m glad I didn’t have you fired after the 65th Games.

 

“Why were you going to fire me?”

“For washing my clothes.”

Effie laughed. “Oh yes, that’s grounds for termination.”

“Chaff told me to keep you.”

Effie was surprised. “Really? I didn’t think he liked me.”

“He thought you were perfect for me. Before the Quarter Quell was announced he told me I should propose.

Effie’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding?

“No. He said I could turn mentoring over to Katniss and Peeta. I could live the life of a retired Victor.and ask you to marry me.” I wish he was here today. He would love to see my wedding day.

“I wish he could be here too. He was your only friend for so long. Why didn’t you propose?” Effie asked. “I mean before the Quell obviously.”

“I was afraid you’d say no. If you did things wouldn’t be the same between us. 

“What makes you think I’d say no? Maybe I was waiting for years.

“Effie, you had a life of ease and luxury in the Capitol. Even with all my money, life would have been hard for you in 12. You would have lost too much.

“I would have gained a lot. She said softly. “But I’m not sure that Effie Trinket was smart enough to realize that. Its better we waited until we both grew up.

Haymitch kissed her. “We have to be hurry. We’re going to be late for our Big, Big Day.


End file.
